


I need you

by evilsexdemon



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilsexdemon/pseuds/evilsexdemon
Summary: “How do you mean you’re in danger? Surely they can’t trace you.” Dallas said, but Bain’s frown only got more pronounced.“I don’t know.” Bain admitted, and they both sat there for a moment, not really sure what to say. Then, Bain straightened out, and gave a sad smile. “I thought that, just in case, if I do disappear... or they catch me.. I wanted to see you first. In person.”





	I need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleLion_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLion_sama/gifts).



> disclaimer: English is not my first language so there might be a few mistakes/awkward sentences in this story. I hope it's not too bad to enjoy, though. Uh, have fun reading it! I've been working on this one for quite a bit, so I hope it's good :3

It was a pretty easy heist, all things considered. There was a warehouse for an electronics company that Bain had found out about. Apparently, their security was horrendous, and it was a miracle nobody had stolen anything from them yet. So, obviously, he told the payday crew, and a few hours later, at night, Dallas and Chains were standing in front of the building, wearing balaclavas and carrying silenced guns.

“So. What’d Bain say again?” Dallas asked, whispering even though there weren’t any guards to pay attention to them. 

“First we take out the guy in the security room. He’s the only one manning the cameras. There are two guards patrolling outside. I think one of us should stay here on lookout while the other goes in and takes the loot.” Chains said. They usually preferred to work in crews of four, but Bain had insisted it would not be necessary. All they had to do was take a bag full of the newest laptops and phones, and that was their paycheck for today. It was so simple it almost sounded like a trap. But they had no reason to doubt the intel. Besides, if it turned out to be a trap, a getaway car with driver was parked just out of sight, and he or she would get them out of there.

“You got any preference?” Dallas asked. Chains shook his head, laughing. “Are you gonna make me say it?”

“You want to stay outside, don’t you.” Dallas said. Chains nodded. “C’mon. You’re the one who asked. Why’d you ask if you were gonna make me go in anyways?” 

“Fair enough.” Dallas said, taking his wire cutters from his backpack. “But next time I get to stay out while you face the heat. Deal?” 

“Deal.” 

Dallas shook his head while he walked over to the gate an cut a hole to crawl through. Behind him, Chains climbed up a short wall to be able to see the whole terrain better. They both had in-ear phones, and Dallas switched his on so he’d hear if Chains saw a guard. 

The building had cameras looking out on the terrain in front of it, but none facing the door itself. Dallas picked the lock while Chains told him that one of the guards was taking a leak. Inside, there was a short hallway with doors on either side which ended in the big warehouse. But there were cameras there, so he had to get rid of security first. The security room turned out to have ‘SECURITY’ painted on the door in big letters, so that wasn't very hard, either. The guard inside had no idea what was going on when Dallas walked in, gun drawn, and told him to lay down and cuff himself. Security down. 

“Have you found security yet?” Bain suddenly asked through his earpiece. Dallas almost jumped. “Yes, I have. Going to pick up the loot now. One bag, right? Or should I take more?” 

“One is enough. Wouldn't want to arouse suspicion. One guard cuffed and one bag stolen means a bad day at work. If you steal all of their stuff, they’ll improve security, and we’ll never be able to hit this place again.” Bain explained. 

“Why don't we just take it all at once and leave it at that?” Dallas asked, and he checked all the cameras before leaving to go to the warehouse. 

“It would be impossible to sell. Buyers want quick, untraceable items. Nobody is going to buy something in bulk that was just stolen in bulk.” Bain said. Dallas walked through the hallway into the warehouse and quickly started checking labels on boxes to see which ones he had to take. There were several versions of the brand’s phone here, and he needed to have the newest kind. Same with the laptops. When he found it, he unzipped his backpack and retrieved a boxcutter from it, which he used to cut the boxes open. He carefully emptied the box of phones into his backpack. 

“Careful. One of the guards is approaching the warehouse at the door you picked.” Chains said. Dallas had to be quick. He moved on to the laptops, and had just finished putting one in his bag when he heard someone yell. 

“Is there someone in there?” the guard yelled. Dallas quickly stood up and scanned the place for another way out. There was a window, but there was no way to open it, so he had to break it. But if he’d break it, the guard would be alerted. Dallas cursed at himself for not bringing glass cutters, even though that wasn't a tool you'd generally need when robbing a warehouse. In the hallway, he heard the guard open the door to security, and a few seconds later the alarm went off. Since there wasn't really a reason to stay quiet anymore Dallas grabbed a crowbar that was laying on the floor and broke the window with it. 

“What happened?” Chains asked. 

“No reason to panic, everything's under control. I'm going to go over to the getaway car. You gonna join me?” Dallas asked. He climbed through the window and started running towards where he’d cut the gate open earlier. “No way, man. I'm getting out of here. You take the getaway, it’ll be less suspicious if we split up.” 

Again Dallas understood this reasoning, so he ran for it and didn't stop until he saw the familiar van. He opened the back door and slid inside, closing it behind him. “Drive.” 

The driver did what he said without question. Dallas didn't even know who the driver was, but he didn't really care right now. He took a few deep breaths and took off the balaclava. God, he was getting old. Out of breath from just a few blocks? 

He tried to call Bain, to tell him that he'd been successful, but the guy wouldn't pick up the phone. Instead, Dallas looked around a bit, suddenly restless. He wished Chains had come with him, so he'd have someone to talk to. The stuff about being less suspicious when they split up was probably bullshit. Chains liked to go jogging, so that was probably what he was doing right now. Maybe the driver wanted to talk to him. Who was driving him, anyway? Couldn't be Twitch, because that guy was way talkative. 

“You ever drove us before?” Dallas asked, out loud so the driver would hear him over the sound the van made. The driver was silent for a moment, and then shrugged. “I guess I haven't.” 

Wait a minute. Dallas recognized that voice from somewhere. He just wasn't sure where from exactly. He stood up to look at the driver’s face, but as he did the van made an abrupt turn and he was forced to sit down again. Dallas tried again, and as he was clambering into the front seat the driver stopped at a red light. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?” Dallas asked before even looking at the other man. First he put on his seatbelt, before looking over. “I guess you could say that.” 

It was Bain. The voice belonged to Bain. Dallas looked at him, eyes wide. He had long hair, longer than Hoxton’s, even, and a beard and a mustache. He was gripping the steering wheel tightly, and didn't return Dallas’ gaze. 

“Bain?” 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Bain said. He finally looked over, and Dallas was surprised by Bain’s eye colour, an odd dark shade of blue. Dallas frowned. He was happy to see Bain, of course he was. But the fact that he was seeing Bain probably meant something was wrong. Dallas didn't know much about the him, but he did know he valued his privacy. What was going on? What was so important that he had to tell him in person? 

“You must be wondering why I’m here.” Bain said, as the traffic lights turned green. He started driving again, and Dallas vaguely noticed that they weren't driving towards the safehouse anymore. 

“Well, yeah. You could say that. Is something going on? Are we in trouble? Are… you in trouble?” Dallas asked. Bain shook his head “No, you’re fine. For now, at least. I just needed to see you. It's important. I'm driving us to your apartment. I’d rather not worry the whole crew over this, so if it could stay between us..” 

“Sure.” Dallas said, even though he was only getting increasingly worried. They were indeed driving to his apartment, he now recognized. He did have a small apartment for himself outside of the safehouse, a luxury not all of the members of the payday gang could afford, many of them being wanted criminals or not having american citizenship. But Dallas had been staying at the safehouse lately, working hard on getting everything perfect and making sure everyone had everything they needed. Now that he had a guest, he finally realized just how shitty his apartment was. 

His coffee table was covered in papers, as were the walls. The fridge was full of rotting food, and the trash hadn't been taken out in ages. Dallas knew Houston sometimes slept in his spare room, but he apparently hadn't thought of cleaning up either. His relationship with his brother was still strained, but less so. So he felt comfortable giving Houston the spare keys and letting him crash here when he pleased. 

Bain sat down on the couch across from the little TV, making an exaggerated groaning noise when he had to bend his knees. Dallas put away the bag with laptops and phones for now, and stashed the balaclava under his bed. Finally, he untied his tie, and sat down next to Bain. “I’d offer you a beer, but I don't have any.” 

“Oh, it’s fine.” Bain said. “I just needed to see you.” 

“But..why?” Dallas asked. He couldn't help but be amazed by just how different Bain looked from what he'd imagined. Because he had imagined, sometimes. Bain used the same stock silhouette of a businessman as his icon on every website he used. Short hair, tie, suit, the works. Bain had long hair and a beard, and he looked… older. More tired. His hair was indeed starting to go grey, just like he sometimes said during heists. ‘Thank god you guys survived that. Gave me a few more grey hairs’. The works. 

“Well, you know my interest in antiques. While I was looking around museum websites, finding out if any of them would be worth robbing, I found some interesting things that seemed to.. be connected to one another. There’s a certain.. pattern in various paintings from all over the world, all having these... silhouettes in the background. When running another search I found out that other people on now-defunct internet forums had also come to the same conclusion. Last post made in 2003.” 

“Uh-huh.” Dallas said, trying his hardest to sound interested. He’d heard Bain’s rambling about rare artwork or old cars before, and personally never really understood it. Also, it was still a bit surreal to be sitting next to Bain right now. The real deal. Oddly enough, he smelled really sweet, like artificial strawberry, or something. It was entirely not what Dallas was expecting, and it made him chuckle. Bain. God damn it. One of the most dangerous, untraceable criminals in the world and he smelled like vape juice.

“They call them.. Nephilim. The, uh, silhouettes, I mean. So I’ve been doing more research, on the deep web among other things, and ever since I’ve started, Murkywater activity has picked up. And I don’t just mean their usual activity. I feel like.. they might be looking for me.” Bain said. He turned over to Dallas, and he looked worried. Dallas didn’t like it. 

“But I have to continue my research. I’m so damn close.” Bain continued. “I might be on the brink of unraveling a massive conspiracy. Something that will change the world.” 

“How do you mean you’re in danger? Surely they can’t trace you.” Dallas said, but Bain’s frown only got more pronounced. 

“I don’t know.” Bain admitted, and they both sat there for a moment, not really sure what to say. Then, Bain straightened out, and gave a sad smile. “I thought that, just in case, if I do disappear... or they catch me.. I wanted to see you first. In person.” 

Dallas rubbed his eyes. Bain wanted to see him in person? Out of everyone? He knew he was the one in the crew who spoke with Bain most, but it still confused him. Bain had always made it abundantly clear that the Payday gang weren’t the only people he was in contact with. There were other contractors, Locke for example, and Vlad- and Dallas was sure there were other mercenaries working jobs from crime.net. Bain had also made it clear that he didn’t care about the crew very much. Well, he tried to at least. Occasionally he’d let something slip that made Dallas think the guy was fond of them after all. When Hoxton went to prison. Or that time Chains got cornered by two bulldozers and almost died, if it weren’t for Wolf tackling one from behind, allowing Chains to take the other out. Bain had been looking at them through the cameras in the warehouse, and had expressed his panic by shouting rather loudly. 

And now he was here, physically visiting him. And Dallas was at a loss for words. Should he.. charm him? Approach him as an old friend? Neither felt right, because he had indeed known Bain for a very long time. But.. a very weird time. They’d shared massive amounts of happiness and loss with each other, with the whole gang, actually. And they hadn't even met in person. Was this connection he felt superficial, or was there something to it? And why did Bain want to meet him out of everyone? 

“Why?” 

“Because I might die.” Bain confessed. “And I always wanted to.. see you. Doesn’t make any sense, I suppose. But I always felt like.. I owed you that much. By now you must've realized that this job was only an excuse to meet up with you. Chains is in on it, too. That's why he left early.” 

Dallas shook his head, laughing despite himself. Of course Chains was in on it. That was very.. him. “But why me?” 

“Well..” Bain said, “I.. suppose I care about you. A lot. Neither of us are getting any younger, and I’ve been alone for a very long time. Add in the fact that I’m currently being researched by various military organisations, and-”

“Hold up. Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Dallas asked incredulously. Was Bain.. coming on to him? 

“I suppose I am.” Bain said. When Dallas didn't immediately respond, he stood up, pretending to walk to the door. “If you’re not interested, I’ll see myself out. I'm not getting any younger.” 

“Bain, stop!” Dallas yelled, laughing. Bain shot him a daring look and took another step. Dallas stood up and walked towards him, stopping just before he would’ve bumped into him. Bain was shorter than him. That was weird, too. He’d imagined him being taller.

“I mean.” Dallas started. Bain stopped walking and looked at him, expectantly. “This is all completely.. wrong, obviously. You’re basically our boss.” 

“Yes. Very wrong.” Bain parrotted, smirking. Dallas wasn't completely sure what he was doing here, staring at Bain and his ripped jeans and old-looking hoodie, but it was late at night and he didn't mind losing himself in some stupid mistake he’d probably regret for the rest of his life. A painful memory waiting to be formed. They would never be a couple. They’d never be able to be together in public, they would never get married, they'd never even be able to even be in the safehouse together. It was too dangerous.

Dallas had been alone for a very long time, though. There was a point you reached in this life where you just.. couldn't. Couldn't risk getting feelings. Couldn't risk being weak. Dating coworkers wasn't really seen as ideal, either, although he knew some people in the crew were definitely hooking up, not to name any names. All of this stressed Dallas out immensely. This was a bad idea, but Bain had come here just to meet him- but what if someone would find out! And it would definitely get awkward during heists from now on.. assuming Bain survived this whole Nephilim ordeal. 

Ouch, there it was. Bain could die. And Dallas wondered if he would spend the rest of his life regretting not spending a night with him. If he would think back on Bain as a boss, as a friend, as a lover that could've been. The idea alone made Dallas nauseous with worry. But Bain seemed to be just fine, looking up at him with a stupid cheesy smile. Did he just not care? Had he accepted his fate? Or did he assume everything would be okay?

Bain looked a bit worried, probably because Dallas looked the same, and put his arms around Dallas’ waist, holding him. “You okay, kid?” 

“I don't want you to die.” Dallas confessed. Bain sighed and shook his head. “I’m not planning on dying anytime soon. What, and leave Crime.net to Locke? Can you imagine it? He’d have the whole thing exploding in a week, I’ll bet.” 

“Not funny.” Dallas said, but he was smiling, and somewhere along the line he’d reciprocated Bain’s gesture and held on to him, needing to steady himself more than he’d like to admit. He took a deep breath. 

“Dallas?” Bain asked, “would it be okay if I kissed you right now?” 

Dallas’ eyes widened. In a rush, tripping over his words, he managed a choked out “I was waiting for you to fucking ask-” before Bain reached up to cup his face and kissed him in the softest manner possible.

There it was again, that smell of artificial strawberry. Bain was warm, though, and at the moment Dallas had such a whirlwind of emotions going through him that he wasn’t sure what to do except stand there, clutching at Bain’s back, letting him do whatever he wanted with him. 

Bain apparently noticed this, because he pulled back, worried expression on his face. Dallas felt like he could slap himself. He couldn’t even manage to make it good for Bain. but Bain was talking to him, so he tried to focus so he could listen. “You good?”

“I.. I don’t know.” Dallas said. His hand was shaking when he reached up to brush a stray strand of hair from Bain’s face. Bain grabbed his hand before he could put it back down, and squeezed it. “I’m so sorry for doing this, Dallas. I shouldn’t have been so.. so selfish. To come down here, and put you in danger, and-”

“No!” Dallas said a bit too loud for comfort, and Bain snorted, so Dallas laughed too, despite everything. “I’m glad you came here. You mean a lot to me, you know. I don’t know how I would handle it if you died.” 

“Well, I’m not planning to die anytime soon. Don’t worry about me, alright?” Dallas said. “Now, come on, I’m bringing you to bed. No buts.”

Dallas didn’t complain while Bain pulled him to his bedroom by his arm, didn’t complain when his jacket was taken off and he was instructed to take his shoes off. And most of all, he didn’t mind one bit when he laid down in bed and Bain laid down next to him, spooning him. Bain had his arms around him, and Dallas relished the feeling of warmth creeping into every one of his bones and muscles.

That night, he slept the best he’d slept in weeks, maybe months, all the planning and leadership having taken a toll on him. For the first time in months he wasn’t the one taking care of others, no, he was being taken care of, and he’d forgotten how nice it felt. He didn’t dream, though, and woke up feeling so refreshed he felt like he could go and run a mile. But when he reached behind him for Bain he was shocked to discover that there was nobody there.

Dallas stood up so quickly it made him dizzy and sprinted to the kitchen, hoping desperately to have some awkward morning-after moment where he’d find Bain sitting in the kitchen grilling bacon, or something. But his apartment was empty, nothing moving except the light on his answering machine blinking slowly. Dallas picked up the phone and shivered when he heard Bain’s voice.

“I’m sorry.” was all he said.

Dallas never told anyone about the night they spent together, of course. He was less surprised than the others when hearing of Bain’s disappearance, and more willing to trust Locke. Bain had said he was trustworthy, after all. Chains shot him a worried look a few times, but he always ignored it until he eventually gave up. 

If Chains knew Dallas was in love with Bain, he never said anything about it, not risking it in front of the crew, too awkward to mention in private. The closest he’d come to admitting it was at the funeral, when Dallas stood at the grave, silently, holding his mask in the same frenetic manner he’d held on to Bain that fateful night at his apartment. Chains came up to him then, after the others had walked off, and patted his shoulder. “I’m sorry about this.”

Dallas knew he could blame his friend for everything, for helping Bain set up the whole meeting, for allowing him to fall in love with someone who could never be with him. But he didn’t. That wasn’t the kind of person he was. Bain wouldn’t have liked that. He’d probably argue that it was all his own fault, and Chains was just doing him a favor. Bain had been a great person, never getting irrationally mad at anyone, always blaming himself when a heist went awry. Dallas wanted to radiate that same energy, especially now that Crime.net was without a leader. Someone had to step up eventually, of course. Maybe it would be him. Maybe he could do that.

Dallas looked at the grave once more, then back to Chains, who was giving him a sad smile. “It’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit where did this whole thing come from
> 
> no but seriously. uh. thank you SO much for reading and please leave some kudos or maybe a comment if you liked it? I'd love to hear in which ways I could improve my writing. Oh, and please share some suggestions/requests! I love this fandom and its characters, and I love writing about them!


End file.
